


Ghost of the Wastelands

by Grimiore801



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimiore801/pseuds/Grimiore801
Summary: Revenge, that was all Violet wanted. She wanted to destroy those who killed her family. That's all she wanted. She was either kill them, or die trying.Violet was going Ghost hunting





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full dramatic fallout story, so if there's any way for me to improve, let me know!

One day at a time....that's the only thing keeping me sane in this dung heap of a world. I opened  my eyes. First thing I did was to make sure Angel was by my side, feeling reassurance  when I felt the  gun under my bed. The next step was to actually  get up. I let my feet touch  the foundation of what remains  of the house I was staying in. I got dressed, and strapped the  gun on my back.  I guess I could  count myself almost lucky. Most people didn't have a roof over their  heads.

 I walked into the ruined living room, I grabbed  a box of cram and ate it. Pre war food always made me a little sick after. Which is why I preferred to hunt and make my own food. I sat on the couch   mulling over my duties for the day. 

"Good morning Violet. Did you sleep well?" The slightly distorted feminine  voice came from behind me. My hand twitched for my gun. But I forced my self to relax. After all, shooting  one of the few friendly  military  grade robots  wouldn't  be good news. 

"I slept fine Lady Killer" I frowned  as I remembered the   the faint screams of my dream. "Well... as fine as I ever will..."

"This constant stress isn't good for you. A good night's  sleep is important. If you keep this up your efficiency will quickly begin to decline as well, I'm equipped to help with battle injuries not ones such as this and if anything were to happen to you...." Lady Killers voice went from concerned to near frantic, and a loud whirring noise was emanating from her as the poor robot worked herself up.

I looked at the frenzied assaultron "Calm down before  you  overheat. Nothing is going  to happen to me you're over analyzing again." That did not do much to calm her down. "Fine tonight  I'll  attempt to get some more sleep." That seemed to satisfy her. I got up from the couch once my meal was finished. "Ready for patrol?" There was a faint nod. "OK let's  head  out."


	2. Chapter 2

Hope Hills was once a little  neighborhood from before the  war. Before the bombs hit I bet it was peaceful looking. Sometimes it's hard to wrap around the  idea that a long time ago there wasn't  no wasteland, no Raiders or even radiation. Hope was in pretty  okay shape most of the houses were sound enough  to  live in. My first check  was the water supply, making  sure it was safe to drink, then I headed  over  to  the fields haphazardly strewn about. Lastly defense. I took a careful time with this making  sure the turrets  took no damage. A few wastelanders without a home caught  me setting  up here.  I helped  them set up, and they pay me caps for letting them stay. It was a  good set up.

"Violet, perhaps you should  initiate greetings to your fellow settlers." Lady Killer stated. "Social functions between  humans are important"

"Unless there's ghouls or Raiders coming for the place, there's no need. Besides I'm  talking to you aren't I?" I grumbled in reply. Who built this damn robot to be so meddlesome? Oh wait...I did. It wasn't  on purpose, I guess Lady just got...attached. It's  weird have an assaultron with a head laser, a tesla gun and a damn sword fussing over me. I guess it's better  than having her against me. I don't want to be electrocuted mince meat. 

"I am purely  mechanical, it does not have  the same effect. Besides how are we gonna find leads on..."

"Can it, tin can." I snapped I hate when she was right. Which was all the damn time. I needed to find him...Ghost. the bastard. The name alone made me feel seething hot rage. If I ever see that pile of bramin shit, I'd  shoot him in the face, by the time I was done with him, his own mother wouldn't be able to  recognize him 

"You are being  illogical. Do you want to hunt this Ghost?" Lady Killer stated at me. At least I thought  she was, being a robot, it's kind of hard to tell what her face was doing. I nod begrudgingly. "Then you should  be  training preparing  your self, and gathering  leads. Not walking around sulking." Her voice was firm.

"It's not as simple as  that....there are things.."

"You are holding back. Violet, I can not pretend to  understand the emotional pain of losing  family. But I can tell you that if you keep letting this tear you up. You are letting  him win. You are stronger...smarter.. than that" I glared at the robot. She made a shrugging motion, "In the end I cannot force you." With that Lady Killer  walked  off, leaving me to ponder.

It's  been  a week of the same thing. Wake up, check the food, water, and defense. Lady Killer had been surprisingly quiet all week. She still followed me, but this silence was putting me off.  I was beginning to get concerned  that something  malfunctioned.

"Lady, is your voice modulation ok?" Parts to replace it would be hard to find and no doubt  expensive.

"My voice works fine. I am giving  you  time to think, My constant  attempts  seems not to help" Lady Killer explained. 

"You're still on this?" I groaned 

"You're  still being illogical?" She responded back, damn smart ass.  I glared  at her. I only  got a blank stare back. But when she spoke again  she sounded unimpressed "Making faces won't  help." Once again  she walked  off, I don't know  what she does  on her own. Robot  stuff I guess.  
   
Later that night I layed on my bed, trying to get some shut eye, when I heard heavy foot steps approaching the door. A faint  mechanical sound accompanied it, I instantly recognized it as Lady. Once again  I forced my self to relax. "Come in..." I grumbled. Lady entered  my room 

"Violet. I believe  we have a lead!"


End file.
